Love You Angel
by LafranceSwager
Summary: Castiel is the school's well known "gay boy" even though he denies the rumors. Dean on the other hand saves this boy's but from getting beat. with their relationship getting better by the second will their families find out what's happening with them? This is an AU of a high school. Please do enjoy and please leave reviews. I need to know how well I'm writing. Oliver


Castiel Novak. The name of a boy in the eleventh grade. This bright, young teen could be called a nobody. This boy didn't exactly have friends. You see, a rumor had spread around the school that he was gay. Beside this rumor being true, which went against his whole religion, he would always deny. Whenever a group of girls approached he would sigh and ignore all the names that were shot his way. When it came to boys, he would start running for all things holy. But on this particular day he found himself boxed into the lockers behind him by a large group of guys that would give him a regular beating. One of the boys wound up his arm, getting ready to punch Castiel, which caused Cas to brace himself for the impact.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" The voice had a soft growl to it. Castiel looked over to see the one and only, Dean Winchester, trotting toward him and the very large group. "He could easily press charges against you guys. Y'know, with this whole gay rights thing." Castiel was taken back by his crush using the rumors to help him. Dean was on his last year of high school and was quite the chick magnet, which is why he found it confusing. That a popular guy with an amazing reputation would help him. "So I advise you boys get lost before you get a beating from yours truly." Dean made a fast step forward with a noisy stomp which made the possy jump and bolted off. Dean walked over to Castiel and put his hand on the younger's shoulder, grabbing his attention. "You okay there Cas?" Castiel stared into Deans eyes as he started to freak out internally. The young man he was in love with knew his name and had given him a nickname.

"U-uh... Yeah... I'm surprised you of all people know my name." It was after school hours which left the halls empty. "What are you even doing here?" Dean Simply smiled and started to lead him to the doors after moving his arm from Castiel's shoulder to around his waist.

"Why wouldn't I know who you are? I'm here because I was getting a little help from the math teacher. Anyways, please tell me that you are actually gay and that I actually listened in history for nothing." Cas blushed softly at the fact that Dean payed attention just for him.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Was all the teen could manage to say. It had caused the older to laugh.

"Dude. It's okay. I won't blab. So tell me, Anybody you like in these pats?" Dean had lead Cas out the school and to his car. "Oh, and I can give you a ride home if you're okay with it."

Castiel nodded with a pretty deep blush. He climbed into the 1967 Impala at exactly the same time as the jock. "Don't take this the wrong way, but... It's you..." Dean just nodded with a slightly pouted lip as he started the engine with a roar.

"Why me though? I can guarantee that there are much hotter guys out there than me." Dean started to drive to Castiel's house. It being a small town everyone knew where everyone lived.

"It's about their heart more than it is about their looks, Dean." Dean blushed softly which highlighted his faint and hidden freckles. 'Oh my gosh, he has freckles!' Castiel yelled in his mind. Dean pulled up into the younger's driveway. The brunette teen started to climb out only to pause and turn around to look at the source of the voice.

"Hey Cas." Dean quickly pressed their lips together to capture a short kiss. This caused Castiel to blush deeply and meet Dean's gaze as he pulled back.

"W-Want to come in?" The only answer he got was the sound of an engine turning off and Dean's breathtaking eyes leaving his own icy blues by getting out. Cas soon followed and was at the other's side. He unlocked the front door and entered the comforting home being closely followed by the senior. He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him to his room. It was painted as a perfect replica of the night sky.

"Wow." Dean looked around in awe as Cas blushed.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Dean glanced back at Castiel and nodded. "Well, I happened to notice that you're a ladies man. Are you only sleeping and dating them to keep your reputation?"

Dean looked at Castiel and then the then cold, hard wood floor. "Yeah. I'm gay as hell and actually kind of hate girls. They can be so needy and extremely bitchy when they're on their period. Guys would never give you that much drama... Well... At least in retro spect."

"I understand. Women can be a real buzz kill, as you would put it." Dean chuckled softly and sat on the sky blue bed in the room. "S-So... Who do you like..? If you like anybody..." Cas moved and sat down beside Dean.

"I don't just go out kissin' every pretty boy I see." It took the graceful brunette a few moments to understand what the dirty blond had said. Castiel blushed deeply before leaning in and kissing the older. Dean gladly kissed back and moved to pin Cas down on the bed. Castiel's family currently wasn't home which left them able to do as they liked. Dean's hands started to strip Cas of his clothes. Castiel blushed deeply but let it happen even though he was uncomfortable with himself. He knew that this might be the only chance he had with Dean.

"D-Dean... G-Gabriel could be home any minute." That was Castiel getting out of having to show off his body, no matter how much he wanted it. Dean sighed but stopped and kissed him once again before sitting on a near by desk chair. He would never force his angel to do anything he didn't want to. At that very moment Gabriel barged in. Castiel had been stripped of his tie, trench-coat and and a few buttons on his shirt. Cas instantly sat up and looked at his older brother.

"G-Gabriel!"

"I thought that was you, Dean Winchester. What would you ever want with my loser of a brother?" Gabriel smirked and crossed his arms.

"Hey! He's less of a loser than you'll ever be!" Dean snapped making Gabe take a step back nervously.

"Fine. Be that way. Supper's in an hour. I'll call you guys down when it's ready." Gabriel glared at Dean before leaving the room and closing the door.

Dean bit his lip as Cas blushed. "Why did you do that for me?" Castiel stared at the senior in his room. Dean blushed and looked around before looking into Castiel's beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, I uhm... I wanted to ask you out... I really do like you. I don't kiss people that I don't find attractive. That and you're a really sweet guy." Castiel's blushed deepened as he stared deeply into Dean's eyes.

"I'd love that." Dean instantly lit up with a large smile that was completed with faint dimples. This cute look made cas smile as well. He got up and straddled Dean's leg's. He leaned in and kissed the older who kissed back with glee. The brunette slipped out of the kiss and hugged Dean who hugged back loosely. "I always thought this would be a dream." Cas pulled back and smiled.

"Y'know I'm gonna be spendin' every minute of my free time with you, right?" Dean blinked a few times.

"I'm fine with that but we can't exactly just come to my house. My parents would know something was up."

"I'm fine with you comin' over. I hope you know that I'm never going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Cas blushed and smiled. He loved the fact that his new boyfriend was already thinking of him. Now that he thought of it Dean had stopped when he was asked to. He was like a very obedient dog.

"Thank you. You're the nicest guy I've ever known. I thought you'd be a big jerk but it turns out you're quite the gentleman." Castiel smiled and shifted to sit in his lap and lean on him.

"Just for you babe.~" Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist. They both sighed contently. There was a faint voice from the kitchen.

"Guys! Supper!" Dean grumbled softly and Cas got up then helped Dean up. They exchanged a small kiss and shared a smile before heading down stairs.


End file.
